Ark 16 Episode 48: A Shit Castle
( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=-T2f0bI0vSM ) His eyes fluttered as he began to wake up, he had been in a deep sleep from the night before. Trying to control this thing within him... had gotten a bit easier. Although, he had come to the conclusion that once he's in the beast's form that he couldnt revert back out of it. Thus making him use it wisely. " Were gathered here today... to send off those who were lost..." Said the preacher as he lowered the dead students into there graves. Kin had been watching the funeral from afar, his eyes dead set and focused on it all. He had been wearing a black leather jacket, and a pair of black pants that were a bit to baggy for him, and some combat boots. He squatted down and kept his eyes on the crying mothers, his ears twitching every other second or so. "..." Kin felt a heavy level of disbelif take over him from watching it all. " I did this..." He said to himself, running his fingers through his hair. ".... I hurt all of your children. And for that.. I am sorry." Even though they had been bullies at his school, Kin still felt like he had done the dirtyiest of deeds, he took life. Weather he meant to or not. " There always going to be remebered... despite how they were ended." He said pulling his glasses up to his face. He didnt need them anymore, but he didnt want anyone else to know that. His eyesight had increased and he was able to see a 60/60 vision, giving him an egale eye almost. His body had changed to, completely retuned for hunting, a 6 pack. And his finger tips had been clawed, his teeth jagged and his canines stood out the most. His eyebrows became more prominent, furry almost. His muscles budlged with each new ripple that this transformation had given him. Turning his back he'd take his claw, carving a Crecent moon into his right chest. " This will be a constant reminder... that I wont be... a monster... ever again." He said letting the wound manifest and scar over almost instantly. He'd then pull his glasses off, looking at them in his hands he'd crush them and let them fall to the floor in a broken scattered mess, taking out a pair of shades that belonged to his father at one point of his life, Kin looked up into the sky once again as he began to walk. " So... here you are. Hey loser." Stopping in his tracks, he turned to the right, to see his sister. She had a black gown on. She had apprantly been at the funeral. ".... Hey, sis." He said looking at her through the shades, his hair a wild mess. " You know... Michiko has been worried sick about you. Where have you been." " I've been with mom. Kyoko I mean. " " I see." Kin turned his back on her as he began to walk away from her. " Come home..." " Why?" " Because....Michiko Misses you. " Kin shook his head looking back at Keyomi. " I'm a Monster... I'd end up hurting someone again. Like... I did one of your friends. That's why your here right? It's because I Killed one of them..." Keyomi went silent. " All my Life Keyomi, I've been the outcast always trying to keep up with you! And then... because of some damn family curse... I'm cursed, Fucking Damned to be a Monster... for the rest of my life. And once again, Keyomi wins, she skates on by. No harm done, no Harm loss. Kin takes the fall... like he always does. " " Why dont you just shut up a minute damnit!" She said bursting out into to tears as she walked over and Punched Kin right in the face. " You think its easy! Being me!?" She said taking him by his shirt. ".... You dont know a Monster... You dont know what a fucking monster looks like! You think that little temper tantrum you did the other day amounts to the men I've killed! All of the lifes I've taken!? For what!? A Yakuza....." She said dropping her hands form Kin's shirt as he listened to his sister. "... Kin..." She said looking up at him, a scowl on her face. " Were not Angels. We never will be, we were never meant to be. Ive hurt people too. And now so have you. I dont know what this curse is, or how you became what you did. But just now... that your.... not alone." A tear streamed from under Kin's shades as he turned his head to the right. " You were... never alone... I'm not the best sister in the world. But Got Damn it! If you need me im here... I dont want you to think that I hate you, you little pussy!" She said turning her back on him. " We came here together... and were gonna die here together." She said tilting her head down. Kin had been baffled, never had he seen his sister like this. Maybe she could sense his own despair. " Your so bound up with Guilt... and I can feel it, emitting from you like a sea. You think your this monster, this hateful creature. But... I've seen much worse than you. If there's anything Kin... We are Tasanagi's! We get shit, but you know what we do with shit!?" ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AO1lRiWf7so ) " WE TAKE THAT SHIT! AND WE MAKE A GOT DAMN, MOTHER FUCKING SHIT CASTLE! WE MAKE THE BEST OUT OF IT! LIKE OUR FATHER, AND OUR FATHERS FATHERS! WERE CONQUERS, WE SEEK CONQUEST! WE FIGHT UNTIL WE CANT FIGHT ANYMORE! AND THEN GOT DAMN IT WE DIE FIGHTING! SO YOU STOP THIS DAMN SULKING, YOU FUCKED UP! OK WE GET THAT! BUT YOUR NOT WEAK CAUSE YOUR TASANAGI! YOU GET THE SHIT YOU WERE DELT AND YOU MAKE THE MOST OF IT! YOU MAKE A SHIT CASTLE!" She said shouting at the top of her lungs. He saw his father in her at that brief moment, it had enlightnened Kin. The young man felt the burning fire in the pit of his stomach eginiting to the highest degree as he nodded his head. " Alright Sis. I will! I'll come back to school... and I'll come back home." Keyomi Reaching her hand out for Kin to do there secrect hand shake they had done since they had been Kid's. " Then let's see some work then... " She said with her eyes dead set and focused on Kin's who had a smirk on his face. ' Thank you.... Keyomi....' Category:Ark 16